Senyum Yang Terlupakan
by Yuki-ssme
Summary: Yuki kembali...dgn sebuah fic prsmbhan utk ibu lagi . Dipublish dlm rangka mrykan hari ibu.  Satu hal yang perlu diingat adalah, sayangi ibu, bagaimanapun keadaannya.  Karena tak ada yang bisa menyaingi tulusnya kasih sayang seorang ibu.  R n R please


**SENYUM YANG TERLUPAKAN**

Pairing : Ichi x Ruki

Rate : T

Genre : Hurt/Comfort,Family

Diclaimer : Sampai kapanpun hak milik atas bleach ada di tangan Tite Kubo, saya hanya meminjam karakternya saja.

_Ku bimbang dibawah lampu jalan yang menyala_

_Diudara yang dingin & berkabut, angin bertiup_

_Melihat kau pergi, hati jadi kacau_

_Di kala suasana yang seharusnya ramai, kau tak ada_

_Ku bisa mengatakan apa, ketika ku seorang diri_

_Ku tak berdaya, kamar kosong, hanya ku seorang diri_

_Bunga telah mekar, tapi kau tak kembali_

_Diam-diam mencoba melupakan cinta_

_Menanti kau bangun, langit agak gelap_

_Berdiri disini, hanya menunggu kau pulang…Ibu  
_

Di hari itu, dimana yang seharusnya menjadi hari paling bahagia dalam hidupku.

14 Januari, hari dimana aku dilahirkan olehmu, dengan taruhan jiwa dan ragamu.

Tapi justru, di hari itu aku sendiri, meratapi kau pergi dari hadapanku, tanpa sepatah kata perpisahan. Kabut malam mengganggu jarak pandangku. Perlahan kau pun menghilang di balik kabut, menyisakan kisah terpilu dalam hidupku.

Aku, Kuchiki Rukia, seorang pengusaha sukses berumur 23 tahun. Apapun bisa kudapatkan dengan harta yang kumiliki, tapi tak ada yang lebih ku inginkan, selain kehadiranmu disisiku, menemaniku, membelai lembut rambutku disaat aku terlelap dalam tidurku, menerangi mimpi burukku dengan sinar kasih yang kau miliki.

Tapi, seberapa keras pun ku meminta, dirimu tak akan pernah hadir. Karena aku hanyalah duri dalam dagingmu yang seharusnya kau buang jauh-jauh. Setiap ku melihat pantulan wajahku di cermin, aku selalu berkata pada hatiku sendiri, "_Sadarlah Rukia, takkan ada orang yang menerimamu secara tulus, karena kau hanyalah orang yang tak diharapkan lahir ke dunia olehnya._"

Selalu saja, diriku selalu begini. Meratapi keadaan yang takkan berubah, menangisi diri sendiri, termenung sepi di dalam gelapnya malam. Tapi tiba-tiba saja ada yang menepuk bahuku dari belakang. Seseorang yang mungkin telah menghapus sebagian badai dari hatiku.

"Hey, sudah malam, kenapa kau tak tidur juga? Kau bisa sakit, apa kau tak kasihan pada anak kita. Jika kau sakit, maka dia juga akan merasakannya," kata seorang lelaki yang selama setahun ini telah resmi menjadi suamiku. Kurosaki Ichigo, satu-satunya pemuda yang berhasil meruntuhkan tembok es dalam hatiku.

"Kau tak usah mengurusiku, aku tahu keadaanku seperti apa, apa kau lupa, saat SMA aku dijuluki si gadis es? Aku takkan sakit hanya dengan udara seperti ini," kataku padanya, untuk membuatnya menjauh, karena aku tak suka diganggu jika hatiku sedang galau seperti hari ini.

"Siapa yang mengkhawatirkanmu? Aku hanya takut anakku kenapa-napa. Kalau padamu sih aku tak peduli," jawabnya sambil mengelus lembut perutku yang membuncit.

"Kau selalu saja begitu, apa kau tak bisa bilang sesuatu yang mungkin dapat menyenangkan hatiku, kau hanya bisa mengejekku dan terus menyudutkanku," kataku dengan nada marah yang dibuat-buat.

"Apa yang bisa kukatakan sudah kuucapkan, tapi bukankah itu takkan cukup untuk menghilangkan badai dalam hatimu."

Kulirik dirinya yang berada tepat disampingku, entah mengapa wajahnya yang tadi terlihat gembira berubah menjadi murung. Apa mungkin karena diriku lagi. Diriku yang hanya bisa menciptakan kesedihan bagi orang lain.

"Ada apa dengan raut wajahmu. Aku melihat rasa penyesalan di dalam sana. Apa kau baru menyadari kau salah memilihku untuk menjadi pendamping hidupmu," ucapku dengan nada mengejek.

Greb…

Dalam sekejap, tangan kokoh itu mendekapku, membagi hangan tubuhnya kepadaku.

"Jangan pernah mengatakan hal seperti itu, karena kau satu-satunya orang yang sangt kukasihi. Aku begitu mencintaimu, selalu berusaha membuatmu terus tersenyum. Tapi mengapa, raut kesedihan itu tak pernah bisa kuhapus dari wajahmu," katanya sambil tetap memelukku erat.

"Kau takkan bisa, karena kau tak tahu rasanya," jawabku dingin sambil melepas pelukannya dan bergerak menjauhinya. Tapi dengan segera ia meraih dan menarik tanganku, membawaku menghadap langsung pada wajahnya.

"Kau tak bisa terus seperti ini. Tak ada yang menyalahkanmu karena terlahir sebagai buah cinta terlarang!" katanya marah.

"Kenapa aku tak boleh. Semuanya karena aku. Ibu diusir dari rumahnya karena aku, diceraikan oleh suaminya karena aku, dicemooh oleh orang-orang karena aku, tapi kenapa kau melarangku untuk menyalahkan diri sendiri. Sudah sepantasnya anak hasil perselingkuhan sepertiku merasa menderita seumur hidup!"

Tak terasa air mata terjatuh dari mata violetku, mengucurkan sungai kecil yang mengalir deras. Meluapkan seluruh emosi yang kupendam.

"Kau tak pantas merasa seperti itu. Apa kau tahu, aku sangat berterima kasih kepada ibumu, karena telah melahirkanmu, berterima kasih kepada tuhan yang telah mempertemukanmu denganku."

Deg…

Hatiku bergetar mendengar penuturannya. Baru pertama kali ada orang yang mensyukuri kehadiranku seperti ini.

" Tak peduli kau siapa, aku akan tetap mencintaimu. Aku rasa ibumu juga begitu. Tak peduli walaupun dengan kehadiranmu telah membuat hidupnya menderita, ia tetap mencintaimu. Seharusnya kau mengerti, karena sebentar lagi kau juga akan menjadi seorang ibu. Jika kau berada pada posisi ibumu, apa kau akan merasa bahwa anakmu adalah beban bagimu?"

Aku menggeleng.

"Apakah kau tega membencinya seumur hidupmu?"

Aku menggeleng.

"Apa kau akan membuangnya begitu saja, tanpa peduli apa yang akan terjadi padanya?"

Aku menggeleng.

"Begitupun ibumu. Seorang ibu, yang telah melahirkan anaknya takkan tega menyakitinya begitu saja, karena hati seorang ibu akan sakit jika melihat anaknya tersakiti, karena seorang anak sesungguhnya merupakan bagian yang tak terpisahkan dari seorang ibu yang mengandungnya sembilan bulan."

Ichigo kembali memelukku, menenangkan tubuhku yang bergetar menahan isak tangis.

"Ingatlah, betapa ibumu sangat menyayangimu."

Tiba-tiba, sebuah memori berputar dalam otakku. Hari dimana ia meninggalkanku sendiri ditengah dinginnya malam berkabut.

**Flashback**

"Ibu, kau mau membawaku kemana?" tanyaku pada ibu yang tengah menggandeng tangan mungilku.

"Ibu akan membawamu jalan-jalan. Apa kau lupa hari ini hari apa?" katanya sambil mengelus lembut rambut hitam sebahuku.

"Tentu saja aku ingat, ini hari ulang tahunku. Aku senag sekali ibu mengajakku jalan-jalan," kataku tersenyum manis.

"Ibu akan membuat hari ini menjadi hari paling bahagia dalam hidupmu."

Kemudian pada hari itu, ia mengajakku ke tempat-tempat yang sangat ingin kukunjungi. Mengajakku bermain, tertawa lepas bersama, seakan tak ada beban dalam hidup ini. Sampai kemudian hari itupun berakhir saat matahari menyembunyikan dirinya digantikan oleh bulan yang tertutup awan hitam. Hari yang menjadi pertemuan terakhirku dengannya.

"Ibu, kenapa kita pergi ketempat seperti ini? Aku takut, aku ingin pulang saja," kataku merengek pada ibu. Bagaimana mungkin seorang anak takkan ketakutan jika diajak ke sebuah taman berkabut di malam hari.

Ibu berlutut dihadapanku, menggenggam erat kedua tangan mungilku. Terlihat jelas raut kesedihan di wajahnya.

"Ibu tak bisa, tak bisa lagi seperti ini. Rukia, maafkan ibu, karena kesalahan ibu kau jadi ikut menderita. Ibu tak tega lagi melihatmu seperti ini. Melihatmu dipandang jijik oleh orang lain jika berada di dekat ibu. Hari ini, ibu akan melepaskanmu, membiarkanmu menjadi orang yang akan disayangi, bukan orang yang dibenci. Membiarkan dirimu hidup bahagia dengan jalanmu sendiri. Ibu berharap kau akan bahagia selamanya, jangan menangis lagi ya, anakku sayang. Sekali lagi maafkan ibumu ini. Ibu menyayangimu," ucapmu dan kemudian berlari menembus tebalnya kabut dimalam itu.

Pandanganku kosong, waktu seakan tak berputar . Dan dihari itu, aku melupakan segalanya.

**End of Flashback**

Kembali, sungai itu mengalir deras. Kini aku mengingat segalanya. Bukannya kau membenciku ibu, tapi kau hanya berusaha melindungiku. Kupeluk erat Ichigo, untuk menumpahkan kebahagiaan yang terasa. Kali ini bukan tangis kesedihan lagi, tapi sebuah tangis kebahagiaan, dan sebuah tangis pembuktian betapa aku menyayangimu ibu, aku takkan bersedih lagi untukmu.

"Kau sudah ingat Rukia?"

Aku mengangguk.

Ibu…dimanapun sekarang kau berada, aku selalu mendoakanmu. Aku takkan merasa bersalah atau menyesal lagi karena terlahir ke dunia. Mulai sekarang aku akan selalu mengucapkan syukur kepada tuhan, karena telah dilahirkan kedunia, oleh ibu sepertimu.

_Sebuah cerita yang mengharukan, seperti kilauan bintang di permukaan sungai_

_Jejak kaki di lantai bersalju, tak menemukan kau jua_

_Awan gelap diluar jendela, kekuatan langit kan hilang_

_Menahan titik hujan, yang turun membasahi bumi_

_Tak ingin menebak, besok ku kan dimana_

_Hanya sekuat tenaga mengenang masa-masa indah yang telah lalu_

_Cinta datang bak badai, kan datang atau pergi_

_Kepedihan yang tak terlupakan, biar tenggelam dalam lantai bersalju_

_Cinta datang bak badai, tak dapat diubah & diteruskan_

_Menatap mata malaikatmu, cinta kau, ku cinta kau_

_Ku tak tahu, kenapa memberikanku hujan yang deras_

_Kupikir, suatu hari kelak kan mendapatkan hidup yang baru_

_Air matamu menyirami cintaku_

_Disuatu hari nan cerah, pelangi kan muncul, takkan sedih lagi_

_**OWARI**_

Huah…akhirnya selesai juga fic dadakan ini. Maaf jika ceritanya, gaje, gak nyambung, lebay dan tidak menghibur, maklum karena saya bukan author berbakat *nyadar*.

Tapi tetap saja, walau sehancur apapun cerita ini dibuat, saya tetap mengharapkan review dari anda sekalian.

REPIU YA…PLEASE

Sedikit info tak penting, yang diatas bukan puisi, tapi bait lagu.

Terakhir kali

Selamat Hari Ibu, Salam sayang untuk seluruh ibu di dunia.

V(^_^)V


End file.
